


Рука Господа

by Riakon



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Рука Господа», — так именует орден самого из успешных своих слуг, но это лишь маска, под которой прячется зверь куда более страшный и могущественный, чем человек, святоша или ангел.— Ты снова здесь, Влад, — приятный слуху голос отражается от стен, заставляя его улыбаться довольно и радостно, прикрывать глаза и наслаждаться шёпотом отзвуков.
Relationships: Vladislaus Dracula/Gabriel Van Helsing
Kudos: 8





	Рука Господа

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Время жизни утекает незаметно, песком сквозь пальцы, и, будь бессмертному до этого хоть немного дела, то, пожалуй, он ужаснулся бы тому насколько бездарно и бесполезно его тратит. К счастью, Владислав прекрасно осведомлён, что у него, как и у всякого живого существа впереди могут быть как годы, так и мгновения, и мелочиться он не привык. Тратить время нужно со вкусом — вот основное правило жизни, распрострёртой во времени так, что уходит своими краями куда-то в туман, теряя отчётливые очертания.

Есть лишь одна вещь по-настоящему затрагивающая вкус, дразнящая рассудок, вынуждающая его тлеть в безумии и отчаянии как самого низкого из простолюдинов, обычного прислужника, в чьей крови нет ничего, кроме поддержания собственной жизни, но не вкусов. Ради неё можно сделать многое — пойти на край света, мёрзнуть в вечных льдах, отыскать святой Грааль или уничтожить Чашу, только чтобы оказаться пойманным.

Тот, кто стоит многого, всего, найдёт его и в этот раз — сомнений нет.

«Рука Господа», — так именует орден самого из успешных своих слуг, но это лишь маска, под которой прячется зверь куда более страшный и могущественный, чем человек, святоша или ангел.

— Ты снова здесь, Влад, — приятный слуху голос отражается от стен, заставляя его улыбаться довольно и радостно, прикрывать глаза и наслаждаться шёпотом отзвуков.

Вздымающиеся к потолку несущие конструкции знают так много, что сумей они заговорить, то все вокруг, несомненно, были бы поражены. Впрочем, захаживал в его владения один маг, способный заставить горгулий кричать, а статуи зачитывать осуждения каждому проступку, чьими свидетелями они стали. И где сейчас тот трусоватый старик? Для этого нужно вспомнить как давно впаянные во льды творения обрели голос — в этом столетии? В прошлом? Веков пять назад?

— Ошибаешься, — тень прокатывается по стенам, заставляя распадаться, собираться заново образ из сотен тысяч летучих мышей, но его гость даже не вздрагивает глядя на это. Так и должно быть, и постоянство заставляет Влада клыкасто улыбнуться, — это ты вернулся, Габриэль.

Ладони вспархивают к самому потолку, вынуждая всех и каждого узреть, наконец, засвидетельствовать то, что в мире есть неизменное, не поддающееся влиянию хода времени и развитию человечества. Нечто настолько же стабильное, как то, что солнце поднимается на востоке, а вода мокрая — Габриэль ван Хельсинг находит Владислава Цепеша Дракулу в его доме снова и снова.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — улыбка опускается на лицо, и только растерянность написанная в карих глазах останавливает от того, чтобы напомнить о статусе возвращенца. Слишком рано. А, впрочем, разве нечисти не положено быть эксцентричной, привлекать к себе внимание и пугать?

— Это не мой дом, — гордость, достоинство — эти атрибуты никогда не покидали охотника за тысячу лет, что они знакомы, и, пускай, тот сейчас даже не в состоянии вспомнить того, что прожил настолько долго, это всё-таки не мешает Владу получить каплю удовольствия от их общения.

И не одну.

На миг тело рассыпается чёрным туманом, и снова собирается привычным человеческим образом напротив вскинувшего оружие Габриэля. Три стрелы, выпущенные из изрядно модернизированного арбалета ложатся в мозолистую и грубую ладонь так, словно величайший подарок, который хозяин дома может преподнести своему гостю.

— Как скажешь, — согласие добавляет изумления, заставляет тёплое дыхание прерваться. 

Это так просто — провести того, кого знаешь настолько долго по самому краю. Как легко дразнить существо, чьи слабости тебе известны как собственные? И отчего бы не прекратить этот фарс прямо сейчас, одним сильным движением, переламывающим чужие кости?

«Ты мой», — мысль в подкорке сознания сладкая, томная, пахнущая порохом, сталью и кровью — всем, что Габриэль приносит с собой, сколько раз судьба бы не сталкивала их лицом к лицу.

В ней намного больше, чем просто собственничество — кольцо с крылатой змеёй на безымянном пальце чужой руки как принятая метка сопровождает охотника снова и снова, сколько бы смертных жизней ему не пришлось проходить. И каждый раз Влад знает — его найдут, ведь очередные деревенские жители придут в ужас от того, что молодые вампиры убивают их так жестоко, что можно с ума сойти, не скупясь на охотника, которому хватит духу прийти в гнездо самого первого и сильного из них.

— Ты, — Габриэль сглатывает шумно, стоит только сделать шаг, чтобы обойти его со спины. Беззащитность, делающая все чувства острее, а разум уязвимее всегда была тем, чего жаждал охотник, и чего боялся. Может потому он и не пытается отстраниться, сделать шаг назад, или же попросту обернуться, чтобы всё ещё держать контроль над ситуацией? — Ты убил столько невинных людей.

— И убью ещё столько же, — согласие, пожалуй, меньше всего должно возмущать человека, пришедшего всадить ему в сердце деревянный кол, но Габи выглядит, как и в старые времена — задохнувшимся, не одобряющим, готовым воспитывать в вампире осознание ценности жизни всех прочих до самого конца.

— Ты не сможешь, — стойкая уверенность заставляет рассмеяться, прижимаясь к охотнику со спины всего на мгновение, до того как чужая одежда ощерится мелкими шипами, смазанными святой водой.

— Я могу решительно всё, Габриэль, — нежность настоящая, не напускная, сквозит в тоне как холод по недрам замка, но сейчас, пожалуй, впервые за много лет Влад не чувствует колкого вкуса мороза на языке.

Дым, порох, кровь и желание — вот, что владеет рассудком, заставляя на миг пробежаться кончиками пальцев по скуле, тронуть подбородок и мазнуть большим по распахнувшимся губам. Помнит ли Габи почему он реагирует так на простое касание? Знает ли, где его нужно приласкать и потрогать, чтобы весь его боевой пыл распался чем-то совершенно податливым?

Острый взгляд провожает каждый жест, каждый шаг, а инстинкты и опыт подсказывают — тот метнёт нож, а после швырнёт гранату со святой водой или очередной гадостью, способной испепелить любого, кто не был первым. И, к их совместному восторгу, Влад был, так что можно ждать атаки не сомневаясь — насколько смертельна бы она не окажется, а оружие у Габриэля кончится, как и всегда, и можно будет напомнить ему.

Показать как же так вышло, что единственная по-настоящему ценная вещь, принадлежавшая когда-то графу Владиславу Цепешу, именованному Дракулой, красуется на безымянном пальце Длани Господа. Почему они, будто зачарованные, снова и снова возвращаются в холодный замок, не чувствуя льда, покрывающего стены, инея под ногами, и как так выходит, что мир содрогается от того, какие ужасные преступления вершат молодые невесты для своего жениха.

Прекрасные создания, обречённые на смерть ради встречи с клеймёным им охотником.

— Ты столько лет не можешь выбраться из этого дома, — напоминание заставляет смеяться, от души, как бывает только с ним, но Габриэль, конечно, пока этого не знает.

— Если я под домашним арестом, — хмыкает Владислав, снова подбираясь ближе, и выдыхает на ухо, прежде, чем увернуться от ножа, — то как же я обращаю всех этих девушек?

Остриё проскальзывает в нескольких дюймах, но так и не задевает ни его самого, ни даже одежду, а уже через мгновение тело распадается, собираясь совсем иным, нечеловеческим обликом, на паре крыльев взмывающем в воздух, пока под ногами тот становится горячее в самом буквальном смысле.

«Он был слишком близко!» — мысль бросает тело вниз, туда, где мгновение назад был Габриэль, но тот успел откатиться, прикрываясь плащом.

— Если ты искал способ умереть, то мог просто попросить, — сбивая пламя не может удержаться Владислав и скалит острые клыки. — Я могу выпить тебя досуха, и больше ты никогда не сумеешь вернуться. Твои муки жизни будут окончены раз и навсегда.

— Я лишь хотел проверить, — не согласие охотника на мгновение заставляет остановиться, вглядеться в карие, тёплые глаза. Опалённая рука показывается из складок — от неё терпко пахнет потом и защитной мазью, обуглившейся на коже, но спасшей её от возгорания. — У меня кольцо, на котором твоя метка. Метка графа Дракулы.

— И ты хотел узнать стану ли я его спасать? — они слишком близко, но сейчас это не имеет значения.Не тогда когда стук чужой крови ускоряется, сводя с ума тем, как легко можно прокусить тонкую кожу, попробовать старого знакомого, ощутить букет его крови, вспомнить каждый прошлый раз, когда тот подставлялся под укус, умоляя о большем.

— Я узнал, — короткое замечание расставляет всё на свои места, но лучше любых слов говорит чёткий, красивый наклон головы, бьющаяся под кожей жилка, в которой столько сюрпризов. 

«Травил ли ты себя на сей раз?» — вопрос, что Владу и задавать не нужно — не имеет значения, ведь в прошлый раз он выпил достаточно, чтобы его кольцо сделало своё дело, наполнило опустевший сосуд жизнью снова, не позволяя тому уйти за грань до тех пор, пока расплатившийся пальцев за чудесные свойства не будет упокоен окончательно.

Нужно лишь наклониться ближе, почувствовать запах дыма, пороха, стали, крови, желания — Габриэль пахнет всегда одинаково, с тех пор, как встретилась Рука Господа и Дьявола, находя друг в друге целый мир, который стоит того, чтобы не только беречь, но и пронести с собой через века.

Брызнувшая на язык кровь дразнит память не только Влада, но и Габриэля, крепко прижимающего вампира к себе, и в этом жесте столько страсти и нежности, что ностальгия накатывает одним большим комом.

Соль и вкус, в где сокрыто нечто прекраснее, чем жизнь дразнит нёбо, скатывается по желудку, подпитывая, насыщая, опаляя воспоминаниями не только Владислава Цепеша, но и чувственно стонущего Габриэля ван Хельсинга.

«Ты снова потерян для Папского престола, любовь моя», — улыбка не сходит с лица, и едва под взглядом края раны затягиваются, не оставляя даже памяти о том, что там когда-то был укус.

— Сколько лет прошло на этот раз? — вопрос заставляет сморгнуть, и улыбнуться, ведь это не важно — что день, что век в ожидании его охотника тянутся чёртову вечность, так что не Владу их считать.

— В самый раз, чтобы заскучать по тебе, Габи, — ладони переплетаются, пока вампир тянет своего бесценного гостя за собой.

Бездарно утекающее песком сквозь пальцы время, наконец, остановилось, наполняясь единственным значимым смыслом во вселенной — любовью.


End file.
